


Korrlok Week: Spirituality

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Spirits, Spiritual, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Inuit myth of Sedna, the queen of the ocean and mother of all the sea creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Week: Spirituality

If you were the queen of the ocean I would gladly swim beneath the waves to comb your tangled hair. The people might beg me to return the animals to the hunting grounds, but I would do it out of love for you. I would sink down into the icy water, below the raging storm, the seals and whales watching me pass with their dark eyes. I would go downward, so deep that the sun struggles to stretch thin fingers down to brush against the rocks of the ocean floor. You would rest there, watching me struggle closer with haughty blue eyes. Your hair would flow behind you in a dark cloud, swaying gently as the current moved it to and fro. There at the bottom of the sea, I would present myself at your feet and plead for the honor of serving the fairest one of all.

When you finally bent your head to me, I would take from my pocket the ivory comb that I carved with my own hands. I would have spent weeks shaping the elegant curve, the finest teeth, cutting intricate swirls and designs into its sides, all in the hope that it would one day be of use to you. Reverently, I would take the mass of tangled brown hair and run the comb through over and over, gently smoothing away every knot and snarl. Slowly I would transform it until your hair was as silky and straight as the day you sunk into the waves, streaming out behind you as fish darted in and out of the locks.

You would look at me again with the smallest hint of approval in your eyes. I would know what was next. I would carefully collect your hair into my hands, my fingers just barely grazing the sides of your face as I captured each fine strand. I would braid it carefully, gathering the flowing mass into one thick plait that I would tie off with a leather thong and release to rest against the sea floor. When I would turn to face you with a bowed head, you would surprise me by placing one delicate fingerless hand against my cheek, raising my eyes to your face. Without thinking, I would lift my own hand to press against yours. You would grace me with a gentle smile before I was swept away in the current and carried back to air and land. My people would rejoice that the creatures would again come to our nets and spears, but my thoughts would only be for the mother of the ocean.


End file.
